Crystal Weaponry
by Monster-Party
Summary: A hastily written story depicting some shenanigans between Princess Gwynevere and Seath the Scaleless. (warning: adult situations within. please don't read if you are underage or unable to handle such material)


Gwynevere made her way into the Duke's study. even without his seers to show him, he could still feel her presence. she was radiant, and her innate sunlight warmed his smooth skin.

"gwynevere." he said. he didn't want to say much more than that. She set her hand on his shoulder, and he jerked back. the feeling of being touched was entirely foreign to him, and the fact that it was her that did so sent a strange chill down his spine.

"oh, duke, i'm dreadfully sorry for frightening thee." he shook his head.

"no, no, it's nothing, your highness. i'm just not used to touch." the goddess cocked her head.

"what do thou mean by that?" Seath sighed.

"i can't recall another living being physically contacting me, dragon or otherwise." after a moment of silence, he felt her move closer.

"well, doth thou want to be touched?"

"...i would be lying if i said it didn't intrigue me." why was his face feeling warm all of a sudden? he couldn't expect this perfect goddess to give in to his strange delusions, could he? she smirked, though he couldn't see it.

"good sir, if thou wishes for me to do so, i certainly could…"

her hand rested itself on his cheek. the warmth it radiated made Seath quiver. something about her heat was almost addictive, and he couldn't help but lean into the feeling.

"oh, y-yes please, ma'am..." she giggled. god, he craved the sound of her voice.

"i'd love for you to feel what you've missed out on all these years."

(now onto the actual like smut part you came for)

her hand trailed down his chest, tracing the hard ridges of his ribcage and the soft flesh of his stomach. god, it felt so wrong, but so right. every instinct of his was telling him to pull away, that he was in danger, that he was exposed and vulnerable and that every thing about this was so very wrong and disgusting. but he pushed it all back; he kind of liked the feeling, almost, of being vulnerable, of being at gwynevere's mercy. her hand reached his slit, and he hissed as a curious finger rubbed it.

"hmm? doth thou like it when i do this?" her finger pushed against him, dipping into his tight slit. he whined, something he didn't even know he could do before this. he'd almost never been touched period, let alone in a... sexual way. it was a completely alien feeling, and something he found himself to be enjoying, even as strange as it was, and even as his mind was afire with warnings and inhibitions.

"g-gwynevere..." he muttered. the goddess perked up her head.

"yes, darling?" darling. god, the word drove him even further into whatever kind of trance she was putting him into. he tried to answer, even as her probing and squeezing was unbearable to him.

"please, y-your majesty... whatever you're doing to me... i-i want more." he couldn't see her face, but he could hear her chuckle to herself.

"you're so cute when you beg." she complied with his request, and soon thrust her whole finger into his genital slit, driving the paledrake mad at the feeling. her stray hand stroked his cheek, and he couldn't help but nuzzle against her as she did so. seath had no idea why, but the feeling of being so vulnerable, so humble, seemed like something he would never tire of. god, what he'd give to be hers, to bare every inch of his cold, misshapen flesh for her to have, to fill with her warmth and her sunlight. his pleasure was not unnoticed by gwynevere, especially as the head of his hemipenis poked out of his sheath.

"oh?" she exclaimed, fascinated. she pulled out of him and poked at his tip. it was yet another new feeling that made seath whimper and squirm, and that told gwynevere that she was doing something right. as his cock slowly emerged from his slit, she continued to coax it out with her fingers. as it was about halfway out she noticed something that managed to catch her off guard; he had two of them, and both were erect and throbbing, eager for her touch.

"i didn't know you had..." she trailed off.

"...it's freakish, isn't it."

"no, no, no not at all, it's..." leaned down in front of him. "it's amazing. i've never seen anything like it."

"you don't need to lie, majesty, i'm already well aware that i'm a fFFFFFFfuuuickkkk..." she had already took his proximal cock into her mouth. seath could hardly even focus on what he was talking about, as the newfound pleasure was filling every sense he had. drool dripped from his maw, and he panted and moaned as gwynevere began to bob her head up and down on his cock. she was giving him everything, and by god he was going to take all of it.

"gwynevere..." he hissed. his hand grasped at her blindly, digging his fingers into her soft brown hair. the sounds of her slurping and gagging on his cock filled the air, and drove seath even further into his lustful haze. his distal cock began to leak precum, which dripped onto gwynevere's breasts. as she kept sucking, he felt like he was going to melt. the building pressure in his body seemed to throb and pulse, rising and burning as it neared its peak. he groaned, and his grip on her hair tightened. Gwynevere barely had time to look up at him before he hit his climax. Everything went blank for him, and his mind couldn't even understand what was happening to him. One of his cocks shot it's load right into her mouth, while the other leaked out onto her luscious breasts. His cum was hot, salty and thick, and she eagerly swallowed what she could of it, with the rest dripping down her chin and pooling with the rest of the seed glazing her tits. as his climax ended, she slowly pulled away, looking back up at the paledrake.

"is this what you wanted, your Grace?" he shuddered.

"i… it's more than i could have imagined." Gwynevere smiled again as she pressed her chest against his distal cock.

"Then you're going to love round two."


End file.
